


Hold me closer tiny dancer

by Hobnob69



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ballet AU, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobnob69/pseuds/Hobnob69
Summary: Brooke Lynn Hytes has been a ballet dancer all her life, and she’s got aspirations to become the greatest the worlds ever seen. That is until she spots a face in the crowd that will turn her plans upside down...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading the Harry Potter series recently and that got me to thinking. What if harry was a gay woman and a ballet dancer? My idea really just evolved from there and I wrote this in a frenzy of artistic rage. Also I headcannon Brooke as a Brit who identifies as canadian, so she doesn’t actually have that stupid Canadian accent in this fic. Please enjoy ~hobnob

Brooke lynn Hytes was getting ready to make her big debut into the ballet world. She inhaled deeply and went through the routine in her mind, although she was a little preoccupied trying not to shit her pants.

Oh god she was due on stage any second. Billy Elliott had made it look so easy. The lights in the theatre dimmed as she got ready to make her way on stage. 

Performing in front of thousands of pretentious fucks was intimidating, but not as intimidating as the beating she would receive if she didn’t perform well. 

Brooke looked over to her left. Next to her was ballet legend Silky Nutmeg Ganache, a behemoth in the ballet world. She might as well of been sir Paul McCartney but black and a ballet dancer and overweight. Brooke had a lot to live up to.

“You look like shit Brooke. What’s popping.” Silky said giving her a reassuring back pat that ended up popping her spinal chord in several different places. 

“Well I’m a bit nervous.” Brooke said in a thick British accent as she adjusted her Canadian flag lapel. “I’ve never danced in front of an audience before.”

“You know,” Silky began, taking a big bite of her nutmeg ganache. “I always thought dancing was kind of like doing somebody. You dive in, flop around a bit, then you either get booed or somebody gives you a medal.”

She was absolutely right. Brooke had been preparing herself for this her whole life, and now she would give the performance of a lifetime.

The music began to play. 

But wait. Could it be?? The wrong track was playing!! Jesus Christ what a pickle. Nickleback began blasting from speakers periodically around the auditorium. It was chaos.

The rich old people began guffawing and shitting their pants. Like most, they were obviously not fans of Nickleback.

In an instant, scarlet envy stormed out and slapped Brooke in the ass cheek. As the manager of the show she obviously wasn’t happy with the whole endeavour.

“Why the fuck is Nickleback playing?? Its supposed to be Who let the dogs out you cretin. You’d better fix this you Canadian bastard.” She said doing lots of directorly slapping of her clipboard.

Scarlett had always been a racist to Canadians, it was just in her nature. Whenever anything went wrong it was always automatically Brooke’s fault. Still, Brooke had to think of something fast.

Yes. She knew what to do.

In one swift motion she leapt onto the stage and began dancing like there was no tomorrow. She did a pirouette into a 450 backflip. A somersault into a 980 degree shin dipper. An Ollie into a gnarly toe flip which she finished off with a jumping jack. 

The crowd was in awe. Oohing and Aahing as they marvelled at this biological woman do ballet to Nickelback’s rockstar.

At the end of her performance the crowd all cheered and threw roses and panties. Most of the pants were soiled, but Brooke didn’t mind. For the first time in her life she felt like Paul McCartney. 

As she looked out into the audience she spotted one person clapping especially hard. She was kind of handsome in a sapphic kind of way. Brooke made a mental note to try and find her later so they could bone. I mean, who wouldn’t want a piece of her after that performance.

Making her way off stage Scarlett slapped her other ass cheek began screaming.

“What where you thinking??!? You could of ruined everything you Canadian pile of bacon shit. I hate you and your face go and get changed. I’m cutting your pay In half.”

Brooke just shrugged. She was already only getting minimum wage so this wouldn’t really be all that different.

“That’s rough bro.” Silky said, taking another reasonable bite out of her ganache.

“Yeah, but it’s not all bad. I saw this peng chick in the audience and I’m going to see if I can bonk her silly.” Brooke confessed, taking off her ballet shoes that were really plastic bags from tesco. She was too poor to afford proper ones.

“Oh, you must mean miss vanjie. I see her in the crowd every time I perform. Apparently she’s a street dancer that got banished from this academy many moons ago.” 

Brooke shat herself laughing. No way in hell was the hot chick in the audience THE Vanessa Vanjie Mateo. She was legendary for doing a ballet move so crazy she got expelled. 

The omega 360 foreskin blaster supreme.

A move so notoriously dangerous it burnt the retinas of all the old people in the audience. The ballet academy was sued for millions.

“No way you fat bint, that’s just an urban legend.” Brooke insisted, taking off her ballet uniform. Brooke didn’t own any regular people clothes, so she opted to wear the plastic bags from her shoes as her shirt.

“Well, i guess you’ll find out then. We should get back to our dorms before scarlet gives us the belt.”

That name rung in her ears. Miss Vanjie...it was a stupid fucking name but one that intrigued her nevertheless.

That night she didn’t sleep a wink. She stayed up playing Pokémon on her DS, but also thinking of Miss Vanjie. She would of jacked off or something but she was just about to catch a Reshiram and she couldn’t really afford to loose that kind of Pokémon.

The words to Nickelbacks rockstar and the name Miss Vanjie would play in her head over and over.


	2. Brooke kicks Ariel Versace in the shins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke gets kicked out of her dorm room, but decides to make the most out of a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really going ham on my references to Canada in this chapter, and I’m sorry about that. I’m not actually a Canadian racist. I went to Canada once, and it seems nice enough. The people are a bit tame though.
> 
> Enjoy~ Hobnob

Brooke awoke with a wicked loud yawn. She woke up the entire dorm room with her massive yawn, and as you can imagine nobody was happy about that.

“Brooke you fat cow you woke me up.” Ariel spat, throwing a yogurt pot at her head.

“Yeah you nothing piece of shit!” Plastique added, throwing a different flavoured yogurt pot at her head.

She wiped her eyes and looked longingly out the window. She was having the most amazing dream that didn’t involve being covered in yogurt.

“Sorry lads.” Brooke said guiltily, drenched in yogurt. “Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night on account of the fact I’m horny and saw a fit girl in the audience.”

There was a moment of silence before everyone erupted into laughter. 

“What’s wrong with that?” She said angrily, clenching her fists as much as a Canadian possibly could.

“Well for starters, you’re fucking clapped. Really disgustingly ugly. You make me sick.” Yvie oddly said, clicking her joints back into place as she often did in the mornings.

Yvie wasn’t the best dancer in the world on account of all her limbs popping out all the time, but she had a Netflix account and everyone appreciated that. Plus her extra skin was often fun to play with, like a stress toy.

“Go easy on her, she’s Canadian. They’re all like that.” Silky nutmeg ganache said patting her on the back pitifully whilst simultaneously licking the yogurt off the top oh her head.

“You know what, I gave the performance of my damn life yesterday. I put my heart and soul into that performance and all you can think to do is call me ugly??!? The LEAST I deserve is to bone a hot chick and I don’t care what you all say!!!” Brooke snapped, flipping over everyone’s belongings and kicking Ariel in the kneecaps.

Ariel keeled over in pain, sobbing into the cheap carpet covered in biscuit crumbs.

“Nyass....that hurt...” she wheezed, coughing up blood as she cried out in pain.

Hearing the whole ordeal Scarlett Envy burst into the room. She was absolutely fuming. Fuming like my mum was when we found out about a no-deal brexit. 

“Brooke, you just kicked one of my star dancers. I’m kicking you out the dorm room indefinitely.” She said picking up Brooke’s small pile of belongings that really only consisted of a few plastic bags and an empty packet of cheese and onion crisps.

“Please.” Brooke pleaded, getting down on her hands and knees sobbing maple syrup tears. “Just give a girl one more chance. I won’t be a bother I swear.”

Scarlet just shook her head.

“Nope, you’ve made the place smell of Canada for far too long.” She said shoving her out into the hallway. Scarlett slammed the door, leaving Brooke sad, horny and alone. What would she do now?

Brooke decided to make the most of a bad situation and go out for a coffee. She didn’t have any money on her, but she could probably scrounge up a few quid by doing a backflip or something. 

As she entered the coffee shop, she saw a familiar face behind the counter. Jesus! It was Silky Nutmeg Ganache! 

“Silky?? What are you doing here?” Brooke queried, taking the opportunity to steal a few millionaire shortbreads from behind the counter.

“Being a ballet dancer just doesn’t pay in this economy. And with inflating prices and a lack of financial stability, I need another job to support my five children.” So my said, ripping a massive fart.

“Werk.” Brooke nodded.

Looking around the coffee shop there were only a handful of people scattered around. They were mostly lesbian couples that perpetually infested the shop, living off caffeine and tender kisses. 

“These lesbians have been here for a week now. I keep shooing them away with a broom but they always seem to come back.” Silky sighed, breastfeeding one of her five children. “Speaking of which, look who’s in the corner.”

Brooke looked over.

She couldn’t believe her eyes.

It was Vanessa motherfucking Vanjie motherfucking Mateo.

She wasn’t as attractive up close, but she still looked like a decent bone. Her hair was brown In the sort of way mud was brown. Her eyes were brown in the sort of way dried mud was, and the stain on her shirt was hopefully mud and not feces. Mustering up all her courage Brooke went over to her table and sat down.

“Jesus you smel of maple syrup.” Vanessa said, crinkling her nose. Her voice was grating, like a cheese grater, yet soft, like cheese.

“Yes I am from Canada. I’m Brooke Lynn Hytes.” She said taking Vanessa’s coffee cup and finishing it off. She hadn’t drank anything in days on account of Scarlett abusing her. “I saw you in the audience during last nights show. What did you think?”

“Well” She began. “I thought it was chicken shit. I used to be a ballet dancer you know. Before they kicked me out for trying the most dangerous move in ballet history.”

“The omega 360 foreskin blaster supreme...” Brooke whispered in amazement. “So the legends are true?”

“They are. Nowadays I mostly just keep to street dancing and hanging around in coffee shops, but your dance lit a fire under me. I had to find you.”

Brooke felt flattered. Here was this moderately beautiful woman, that wanted to meet her of all people. She knew what the next logical step was.

“Want to go to Pizza Hut?” 

“Yeah go on then.” 

Brooke was over the moon, they exited the coffee shop hand in hand. Maybe she would get her dick wet tonight after all. She had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they bonk


	3. Vanessa and Brooke go to Pizza Hut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first date, Brooke and Vanjie encounter their old ballet group. But not everything is as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about publishing this as an actual book. Or at least a novelette that I can put in cereal boxes. Also I was really hungry when I wrote this so I talk about Pizza Hut a lot. ~Hobnob

Brooke was over the moon. Not only had she landed a reasonably hot babe, but she was also about to get a Pizza Hut pizza.

The pair walked through the door and Vanessa ushered over a waitress. Brooke was really craving a veggie supreme with stuffed crust on account of the fact she hadn’t eaten anything but toothpaste and paper for days. Her bowels where screaming for carbohydrates.

“Hi how can I help you.”

Jesus! It was Silky Nutmeg Ganache! She was a waitress at Pizza Hut now.

“Silky? Why do you work here?” Brooke queried, helping herself to one of those children’s play sheets and a handful of crayons.

“The economy’s whack yo. Also I made a series of bad investments on Adele bobble heads. I initially wanted a job involving nutmeg or ganache but I had to settle for this.”

“Werk.” Vanjie said, helping Brooke fill out the children’s play sheet maze puzzle. 

“We’ll take the finest seats in the restaurant please. Nothing but the best for the most beautiful woman in the world. And Vanessa isn’t half bad either.” Brooke smirked, slipping Silky a £2 coin.

Silky nodded, she took a quick glance around the room whilst picking some broccoli out of her teeth.

“That table over there is the furthest away from the toilet.”

As the pair sat down she took a moment to really look at Vanjie. Like really stare her down. There was a spot in her cheek so Brooke lent over and popped it romantically. Vanessa blushed and giggled, although the blushing could of just been redness from where she forcefully popped the spot (sorry this was a bit of a stretch.)

“This is so romantic book.”

“It’s Brooke.”

“Gesundheit. Thanks for taking me here.” She yelled, holding the other woman’s hands in hers. Brooke’s hands were sticky like maple syrup, and bony like bones. “I have to admit, I didn’t think you’d be this hygienic.”

“Get used to in baby. There’s much more where that came from.” Brooke said cockily, taking a swig from her complimentary water.

Silky Nutmeg Ganache made her way over to the table ready to take their order. This is where Brooke would really see Vanjies true colours shine through. What would she order??

“YEæs I’ll take the UUUUhhhh Yeās I’ll have the BBQ jack ‘n’ cheese with jalapeño poppers and an unlimited Pepsi.”

Oh yes. She was a keeper. Brooke had never been so utterly enamoured with a woman in her life. Plus she was loud which went well with her hearing difficulties.

“Sorry gurl, that table over there just took the last jalapeño poppers.” Silky said, pointing over to a large table of people munching down on some za.

On closer inspection she knew these people. The dancer couldn’t believe her eyes. It was the entire ballet class! Yes, plastique, Yvie, Ariel, A’Keria, Scarlett and all the other ones were present, and She was seething.

“That’s okay I’ll jæust order the UUUUUUU-“

The Canadian cut Vanessa off by standing up angrily. She began to make her way over to the table. Brooke could take it when her wages were cut in half, she could take it when she was kicked out of her dorm room, but she’d be DAMNED if they took jalapeños away from the girl she was trying to bonk.

“Hey fuckers.” Brooke seethed, stealing a slice of pizza out of plastique’s hand.

“Jesus, who invited you? I thought I kicked you out of the academy.” Scarlet retorted. “Come to plead for your spot back?”

“Actually I’m here with a hot girl. The hot girl you all said I’d never sleep with.” 

Everyone gasped and looked at each other panicked. That wasn’t exactly the reaction she wanted. Brooke thought for sure she’d get at least a pat on the back or some street cred.

“You mean she’s here?? The...prophet?” Nina west said under her breath.

A swift slap connected to Nina’s face. Scarlett was teeming with rage.

“We do NOT talk about she who shall not be named. You know she was banished for a good reason.” Scarlet hushed, prodding a finger into Nina’s soft body. “I’ll hear no more talk of any false prophets in this Pizza Hut, DO YOU HEAR ME??”

“Yes Scarlet.” Everyone droned in unison, hanging their heads in shame. The whole ordeal was very odd.

“Come alone now, we’ve got ballet practice to do.” Scarlet said ushering everyone out of the establishment. What a bitch. Nina looked back one last time with an expression she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Pleading prehaps?

Brooke was extremely confused. Vanessa was a prophet? That couldn’t be right. She only had 4 words in her vocabulary and an affinity for eating entire cloves of garlic.

She knew she had to get to the bottom of this, after her veggie supreme with stuffed crust of course. 

“What was thæt all about??” Vanessa yelled as Brooke sat down across from her.

“Something strange happened.” Brooke said worriedly, taking a slice of pizza. “and it might have something to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFGFT

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come. Next I’ll probably introduce some season 11 girls as like...shop workers im not sure yet. My craft works in mysterious ways.


End file.
